Untitled
by Mii-chan1
Summary: Trunks finds Pan beaten after 3 days...who did it? Finished, finally!
1. Default Chapter

OK, people, this is my first fanfic, so be nice, ok? I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes. I may have also gotten personalities wrong, too. Videl and Gohan aren't as protective, either. Anyways, on with the fic! Oh yeah, this is from Trunks' POV (point of view)

*-Michi-*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I had been looking for her for a while now. I think it had been about 3 days. I had been over forest after forest. And I am now over yet another one. 

That's when I felt it. Pan's fading ki. I followed it for about 100 yards and there she was.

"Panny..." I whispered and landed next to her. She was bloody and bruised. She was also unconscious. I bandaged her larger cuts and noticed that she was shivering. It was quite cold here, much colder than back at the Capsule Corps. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her, leaving me in my tank-top.

Then I lifted her up and started to fly home. I arrived about 20 minutes later. 

"Mom!" I yelled as soon as I stepped in the door. "I found Panny!" Mom ran into the room quick as a flash, followed by Bra, my sister.

"Come on, take her to the ," she told me. I ran to the , still carrying Pan. I put a mask over her face so she could breath and slipped her into a tank of water to recover.

Right after I did this, Videl and Gohan came running in, closely followed by Mom. 

"She'll be fine!" Mom yelled, probably for the 5th time now.

"I know," Videl answered. "We just want to see her." Videl and Gohan stayed for about an hour then went home.

"Do you know why she ran away?" Mom asked after showing them out.

"Yeah...but I don't think she ran away..."

***FLASHBACK***

I was sitting in my room doing paperwork. Being the president of Capsule Corps, I had a lot of paperwork. Suddenly, I heard something behind me and turned around.

"Pan! What are you doing here?" She was dripping wet because of the rain and crying. "It's 11:30!!"

"I -sniff- know," she answered. "I saw Joe kissing some stupid blonde when I went over to his house tonight." Joe was her boyfriend. She had stopped crying to tell me this and burst out crying again at the mention of her ex-boyfriends name.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her until she atoped crying. After about 5 minutes, she decided to go home.

"Promise you'll go straight home?" I asked.

"Yes, I will," she answered. I watched her fly out the window and disappear into the night.

***END FLASHBACK***

"What do you mean, that she didn't run away?" Mom asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well, I made her promise that she'd go straight home. I know she'd never break a promise to me. I think she had been kidnapped and beaten by someone, possibly her ex-boyfriend."

"Ohh...hmmm..." Mom said thoughtfully then walked out of the , leaving me alone with Pan. Even though she was still in the tank, I stayed there all night.

I woke up in the morning, not even knowing that I had fallen asleep. Then I noticed that Mom had left breakfast for me. I ate quickly and walked over to the tank Pan was in. Her eyes opened and she stared back at me. I don't know if she could see me or not, though.

I opened the tank, causing the mask to fall off her face. She struggled as I pulled her out but calmed down after she was out.

"You ok now?" I asked, wrapping her in a towel.

"Yeah..." she answered. "Did my mom and dad come yet?"

"Yes, they came yesterday."

"Yesterday?! How long have I been in there?!"

"All night."

"Oh. Ok." She started to shiver so I decided to take her to a guest bedroom to warm up. I brought her some dry clothes and left the room so she could change.

"Come downstairs or call me, ok?" I said as I left the room.

"Ok."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, how was it? This was probably a bad place to stop... R/R!!


	2. chapter 2

Okay, here's the second chapter. I write a lot during school, so I sometimes can't remember which notebook I wrote in, or where the notebook is! (BAD Michi!) Anyways, here's the chapter!

*-Michi-*

Oh yeah, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters...tho it WOULD be nice...(BAD Michi! forgot the disclaimer on the last chapta...)

I walked downstairs and out into one of our many gardens. After about 5 minutes, Pan came out. She was wearing a short, black skirt and a white short-sleeved shirt.

'Wow,' I thought as she walked toward me. 'She looks great! She should wear-wait! I don't think of her like that...do I?' I was snapped out of my thoughts when Pan sat down next to me. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened that night?" I asked and she nodded. 

"As I was flying home, like I promised you, someone came up behind me. They attacked me and knocked me out, I think. I got a short glimpse of them in a flash of light that came from somewhere. I was too surprised to fight back."

"Do you have any clue who it was?"

"No, not really. But ever since then, I've felt like someone's watching me. I don't know why that is, either." 

"Hmmm..." I said, I looking around. I didn't see anything, but something made me nervous. She must have noticed because she moved closer to me. I looked down at her and put my arm around her. She leaned against me and closed her eyes.

"You tired?" I asked. She nodded into my chest. I hugged her tighter and she fell asleep.

About 5 minutes later, she was awakened by the sound of thunder. Seeing the fear in her eyes, I knew she hated storms. (AN: I'm not sure how Pan handles thunderstorms, but she hates them in my story, k?)

Pan sat down on the couch and stared at her feet. The sound of Thunder could be heard in the distance, and I knew this was going to be a bad storm. I went and got a flashlight incase the power went out and a couple of games to play. I also made hot chocolate and handed her a mug.

"Thanks," she whispered as I handed it to her. 

"You really don't like storms, do u?" I asked.

"No, I don't," she answered. I nodded and sat on the couch beside her. 'Want to play a game?" I asked, setting a few games on the table in front of us.

"Not really," she answered. "I'm too tired." She cringed as the thunder got louder and we started to see lightning.

"Oh, ok," I said, putting my arm around her to comfort her. She rested her head on my shoulder and soon fell asleep. After she fell asleep, I guess I did, too.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~2 hours later^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

I woke up to the sound of thunder. I noticed it was pitch dark because the power had gone out. I picked up the flashlight and shined it around the room. Pan was still sleeping next to me so I decided not to disturb her. She snapped awake at another crash of thunder. It was now twice as loud as before. 

"I'm going to try to get the power back. I'll be right back." I said, sensing she was awake. She grabbed my arm when I tried to get up.

"Don't leave me here!" she whispered.

"I just want the power back, don't you?" I answered. "You can come if you want." I could tell she didn't want to move, so I quietly left the room. I walked into the basement and found the power box. Just as I opened it, I heard a crash behind me. I turned around quickly. 

"Pan!" I cried. "I told you I'd be right back!"

"I know..." she answered. "I thought I heard something." 'Uh-oh.' I thought. 'this can't be good...' There was another loud crash and we both jumped. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bad place to stop, right? R&R!! I'll get the next chapter out soon. I'm also thinking of doing this story from Pan's POV, what do u think?


	3. chapter 3

Okay, peeps, I wanna explain something here. I got a few reviews saying that Pan couldn't have gotten beaten up by just some human. And they were right, it wasn't just soem human. But in my story, she doesn't fight much, so she isn't as strong as normal, but she's still pretty strong, as you will soon find out. And because it's my story, I can do that. Ok? Ok. anyways, here's the third chapta.

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. But I do own the saiyan that I put in my story, but as you all prolly kno, the the saiyans, themselves, k? k.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Where is she?" a low growl answered. "Where is she?! I know she's here!" Just the, the lights came back on. 

"Run, Pan!" I yelled, seeing that the voice belonged to another, strong looking saiyan. Pan ran upstairs and up to the top floor, slamming the door to my room as she went in.

"Now, who are you and what do you want with her?" I asked, looking the saiyan over.

"None of your business." he answered and disappeared. I heard Pan scream and decided he must have used Instant Transmission and was in my room with her. I flew as fast as I could through the house and landed outside my door. I tried to open it, but it was locked, so I sent a blast through it. 

The saiyan had Pan against the wall. She had a terrified look on her face. Flying right toward the saiyan, I sent him flying into another wall. 

"You okay?" I whispered to Pan. She nodded and slid down the wall to the floor. I turned super saiyan and again flew at the saiyan. He powered up and jumped out of the way and flew at me. 

I quickly went out the window and landed on the ground. The saiyan landed facing me and took a fighting stance. I did the same. We stared at each other, sizing each other up for what seemed like hours. Neither of us wanted to make the first move, knowing it might be our last. Finally he flew at me, fist first. I blocked and threw a couple of punches. He blocked all of them. The first hit that connected was mine. using a roundhouse kick, I managed to knock him back a little. 

I used an uppercut and he countered it by flipping back, hitting me in the jaw with his foot. I copied his counter and flipped back a couple of times to get some room. Just as I landed, he was again in my face. I only managed to block a couple of punches and he knocked me to the ground with his elbow. 

I rolled out of the way of his foot and stood up. Taking a defensive stance, I blocked the next series of punches and kicks he came at me with. I didn't like defense so I decided to take offense. I sent my ki through the roof and began rapidly sending energy blasts at the saiyan.

He blocked some of them, but I was too fast. I flew through a cloud of smoke that had formed and punched him square in the jaw. He went flying backward, and a flew past him and, using his momentum, again hit him. This time, I laced my finders together and hit in the back. He crashed into the ground and didn't move. 

"You're not trying very hard," I stated, landing a few feet away from him. 

"You're...right," the saiyan answered, standing up. "I'm not, but I'm going to now!" He came at me so fast, I didn't have time to react. I smashed into the ground before I knew it. The saiyan flew into the air and sent a huge beam at me. I was too dazed to block it, and the pain was excruciating. 

When the dust settled, I was pretty beaten up. And only one blast! The saiyan began to use the same technique I had: rapid-fire blasts. I only managed to block 2 or 3 of these because I was still on the ground. 

I tried to stand up, but as soon as I got to my feet, I was blasted by another series of ki blasts. I then realized that I probably wouldn't win this one because I couldn't stand. In fact, I was dieing. 

What I didn't realize was that Pan had been watching the whole fight through my window. And she now had the element of surprise because the saiyan wasn't paying attention to her anymore, just me.

I noticed her ki flare up when he fired the first blast at me and with every other blast after. She was now very mad. She flew out the window faster than the eyes of even a saiyan could see. Taking the saiyan by surprise, she sent him smashing into the ground. 

I blacked out after seeing her do that. I woke up a while later and 


	4. chapter 4

Heh heh...I forgot the author's notes on the last chapter...oh well, this is only my first one! As you might have noticed, I like ta keep you in suspense. Now, I'm asking for ideas for a title. So...HELP ME!! hee hee 

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: Again, the only character I own in this fic is that saiyan person. The others I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own. Just thought I'd straighten that one out.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I woke up a while later and noticed Pan lying next to me. She was, like me, half conscious. I reached over and took hold of her shoulder. This snapped her into full consciousness. 

"Huh? Wha?" She asked, looking around. Her voice brought me to full consciousness. 

"What happened?" I asked, trying to stand up. I fell back to the ground because of the pain in my leg and back. 

"Ohh...you shouldn't..."Pan said. "Here, let me help." She stood up and I put my arm around her shoulder. She wasn't as badly hurt as I was and could support some of my weight, too. We slowly walked back to the Capsule Corps. 

"So, what happened when I was out cold?" I asked as we walked inside. She just shook her head to say that she didn't want to talk about it now. We walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. 

I looked over her injuries. They weren't bad. Just a couple of scrapes and bruises. She also had a large cut on her forehead and on her arm. I stood up, this time on my own, and got a first-aid kit. I bandaged her wounds and there was nothing she could do for mine. 

"You should see a doctor," she said. "or we could get your mom." Yes, my mom...she would be able to help. But then she would probably ask what happened and I really don't feel like explaining...

"No, they're not as bad as they look," I answered.

"Yes they are," Pan argued. "You're just saying that. I won't tell you what happened until you get these taken care of." I wanted to know what happened, so I gave in. 

We called my mom. She was really mad. I guess she doesn't like me fighting... Her expression lightened when I told her why I was fighting.

"I was protecting Pan," I explained. Pan blushed. "Otherwise I would have just run. At least we got outside before too much damage was done!"

"I guess you're right," Mom answered. She handed me a senzu (AN: I think that's how u spell that...) bean and I ate it. Most of my injuries went away and those that didn't my mom bandaged. 

"Okay, I got those taken care of, Pan, so what happened?" I asked.

"Well..." she started. "After you hit the ground, I got really mad. My ki flared up and I went super saiyan. He was still a challenge because he, too, was a super saiyan. I didn't defeat him, and he's out there somewhere."

"What else?" I asked as she paused. 

"Well, we each threw a couple of punches and then we turned to ki blasts. We both used a Kamehameha and they met in the middle. When they exploded, it sent us both flying. But we both managed to stand."

"Ok."

"Then, he came at me in a fury if small blasts. A wasn't able to block many and some missed. Because he was already injured, they weren't very strong and didn't do much damage. I sent a big blast at him and he flew away. After that, I blacked out."

"Hmm..." I said. "I guess he'll be back, won't he?"

"Probably."

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Well? How was it?? I'll get the next chapter out soon, I promise!!


	5. chapter 5

Heehee I love torturing you people! Just kidding. I'm still looking for help with the title, so please give me ideas, and if you do, don't feel bad if I don't use it, k? K. I'll bet you people are wondering who that saiyan is. Am I right, or am I right? Well, I think you'll find out soon...maybe, I'm not sure. I have to think of a name first!

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: same as before.

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$

My mom suddenly came bursting into the room. I had seen her leave, but didn't pay attention. She looked worried and scared. She's almost never scared. 

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Th-there's some saiyan here to s-see you, Pan," she answered. Pan turned pale and looked at me. "Be careful, he looks pretty dangerous."

"What are we gonna do?" Pan asked in a whisper. We could hear the saiyan's footsteps as my mom led him to the room we were in. 

"I don't know." I answered. The saiyan burst into the room. "Okay, who are you?!" I demanded.

"Why would I tell you?" he answered. "You are just in the way."

"How am I in the way?" Pan moved closer to me. This guy was really starting to bug me. How was _I _in the way?

"Well," he started. "I was sent to destroy her. And twice now you have prevented that." 

'So,' I thought. 'he was sent to destroy her...well, he won't even get the chance!!' I lunged at him. Before he could react, I had him pinned against the wall. "You won't even get a chance to destroy her!"

"I will get a chance and I will destroy her!" he retorted and sent 2 small beams from his eyes, causing me to let him go. He powered up and cam eat me. He was so fast, I didn't have anytime to react and through the wall I went.

"NOO!" Pan screamed as I hit the wall. She powered up and came at the saiyan with all she had. It wasn't enough. He turned and hit her with the back of his hand and she crashed into a wall. She also didn't move after.

This sent my ki through the roof. I came through the hole in the wall and, taking the saiyan by surprise, sent him into a wall. This was about the only hit I got on him for a while, though. Although I was really mad at him for hurting Pan again, I just couldn't seem to get a hit! I threw series after series of punches at him, rarely hitting. 

Suddenly he backed up. I then knew what was coming. I crossed my arms in front of my face and braced myself for the attack. I heard him start to form the ball of energy. I knew I wouldn't be able to block this one. I just waited and hoped I would survive. Survive for Pan.

But the pain never came. I heard Pan scream and knew he wasn't attacking me anymore. I stood up and ran at Pan, hoping to beat the blast he was forming. I dove over her and hugged her to my chest, blocking the blast from her, taking all of it myself.

The pain was excruciating! I don't think I had ever felt anything like it in my life! I then, it stopped. The pain went away and I knew I was dieing. But I was dieing in the arms of the person I loved. And she was crying because of it. No! I had to survive! Had to! For her! I heard the saiyan hit the ground and felt hid ki fade. I guess the fighting had worn him out. 

"Pan..."I whispered. "Pan...you have to destroy him...do it before he can escape..." She held me tighter and nodded, still crying. She then got up and stood aver the saiyan, who was obviously for some reason in pain. 

"I just want to know three things," she told him. "First, what is your name?" 

"M-my name?" he stammered.

"Yes, your name."

"My name is...Kichi..."

"Okay, second, why did you want to kill me?"

"I...can't say...it was my orders...before my fleet was destroyed..."

"Okay," she said. "And the last thing is, where did you learn Instant Transmission?"

"When...I crashed on a planet...its inhabitants taught me it..." 

"Alright," she said. "Good-bye." And with that, she blasted him. 

I was now gasping for breath, trying to stay alive. She ran back to me and supported me. Just then, my mom cam running in and screamed when she saw me dieing in Pan's arms. 

"What happened?!" Mom screeched. "Vegeta!!" My dad walked into the room and, though he didn't want to, lifted me up. When we got to the room, he put me in a tank to heal. 

"Is that it, woman?" Dad asked, annoyed. 

"Yes." Mom sighed, worriedly. "He'll be in there for a while. I want to know what happened." Pan explained everything. After checking on everything, my mom left the room. 

Pan didn't, though. She stayed all night. My mom brought her dinner and a snack. In the morning, Mom also brought her breakfast, knowing that she wouldn't want to leave until I was out of the tank. 

"I think we can take him out." Mom said, after I had been in there for about 36 hours. They took the top of the tank off and pulled me out. "Are you okay now?" Mom asked

"Yeah...I think so..." I said when the mask was taken off my face. I looked at Pan. She had a look of worry on her face, but I could see nothing but happiness in her eyes. It had been a long time since I had seen happiness in her eyes.

"Trunks?" Pan asked, again snapping me out of my thoughts. Mom had left the room after seeing that I was okay. I'm glad she's not overprotective like Chi-Chi.

"Yes?" 

"Are you okay?"

"Of course!" I answered, pulling her close to me. I took her chin in my hand, making her loom into my eyes while getting lost in hers. We leaned closer and almost met when...

"Trunks?" Mom called form in the hall. Pan and I both blushed and she looked away.

"Yes, Mom?" I answered.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but I think I want to go out to eat," I said, looking at Pan. She nodded. 

"Oh, alright," Mom said. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Well? How was it?? Sorry it took longer than usual. Am I any good with fights? please tell me!! I am also still looking for title suggestions so I can do this one in Pan's POV. Please help!!


	6. chapter 6

Okay, here's chapter 6. I redid it because I didn't like the other one. And this one answers why the saiyan wanted Pan dead. I also decided I wasn't going to end it here. There will be one more chapter. 

In case anyone's wondering what the name "Kichi" means, it's Japanese for dangerous. Makes sense, doesn't it?

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, just the Kichi person. I

also own this story.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

After Pan and I had both showered, we walked out of the house. She had borrowed some of Bra's clothes again. 'She has to borrow Bra's clothes more often...' I thought.

"Trunks?" Pan said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you do that again?"

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Take a blast for me." She asked.

"Oh...yeah." I answered. 'Os COURSE I would, Pan! What kind of stupid question is that?!' I thought.

We got to the restaurant and sat down. We ordered our food and got it about 20 min later. 45 minutes later, we left. We didn't really say much because we were really hungry.

When we got back to the house, Mom said some guy by the name of Burado called. 

"He said Videl said you were here, Pan. I don't know who he is, but he asked for you to call him back."

"Um...okay." Pan answered. I had never heard of Burado and I as curious. We went into my bedroom and picked up the phone. I had brought another phone into the room so I could listen to the conversation. After I plugged into the wall, Pan dialed the number Mom had given us. (AN: when I put "~" before and after words, that means it's on the other end of the phone.)

~Hello?~ 

"Hi," Pan said. "Is this Burado?"

~Yes it is. Who is this?~

"This is Pan, you called earlier."

~Oh. Hi. Um...I believe you killed my friend.~

"Um...I did?"

~Yes, Kichi.~

"Oh, him...why?"

~What else did he tell you?~

"What do you mean?" 

~Well, you obviously know his name, what else did he tell you?~

"He only told me where he learned Instant Transmission. And when I asked him why he wanted to kill me, he only said that he couldn't say."

~Oh. Would you like to know why he wanted to kill you?~

"Yes I would." Pan answered, looking over at me.

~Well, you have the possibility to become one of the strongest saiyans in the world. He wanted to be the strongest so he needed you dead.~

"Why are you telling me this?"

~Because I was once with him on his quest. I saw how he killed many saiyans that had the capability of becoming very strong. I didn't like it one bit, so I left him alone, hoping he would stop. And when he didn't, I didn't know what to do. I only hoped that there would be someone who was stronger than him and would be able to beat him. I am glad you did.~ Pan had stayed silent through all of this. ~Hello? Are you there?~ 

"Y-yes." She answered. "Is this why you called?"

~Yes, part of it.~ 

"Part?"

~Yes, I also wanted to thank you for doing that, but I also wanted to make sure you were okay. He was a very strong saiyan.~

"Oh. Okay. Well, I am okay and thank you for asking. I'm glad to have helped."

~Also, whoever is listening in, did you help defeat him, too?~

"Huh? How did you know I was here?" I asked. 

~I, too, am a saiyan. I could hear your breathing.~

"Oh, I didn't really help in killing him a lot, I mostly got beat up."

~Okay. And who are you?~

"Me? I am Trunks."

~Okay. I'd better be going, then. Bye.~ We all hung up.

"Well...that was weird." Pan said.

"Yeah. I didn't know there were any other saiyans on earth."

"Yeah, me either. But what I thought was really weird was how he openly gave us information after asking what Kichi told us." 

"You're right. That was weird. I wonder if he's really a saiyan, or just pretending. Maybe my mom happened to trace the call." We walked downstairs and into Mom's lab where she was working. "Mom? Did you trace the call when that Burado called?"

"Actually, yes I did," she answered. "It came from a small neighborhood on the east side of the city. I don't remember the address, but it was on Division Street, off of Addition." (AN: I didn't feel like thinking of street names.^.^) 

"Okay, thanks, Mom." We walked outside and, after looking around to make sure no one was watching, flew over the city. after a few people probably saw us, we decided to walk. We were close anyway.

"Is that the one?" Pan asked, pointing to a small house. It was small compared to mine, but a bit bigger than most of the others around it.

"No, I answered, that one is." I pointed to a smaller house. We walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Hello," a boy about our age, maybe a little older said, opening the door. He had black hair and dark eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Trunks," I said.

"And I'm Pan," she said, stepping closer to me. "I'm guessing you're Burado?"

"Um, yes, I am." he answered. "Why are you here?"

"We wanted to make sure you were really a saiyan." I said.

"Yes, I am." He raised his ki and turned super saiyan. "Believe me now?" He returned to normal and let us inside. 

"This is a nice house." Pan said looking around. I nodded. Burado took us to a room with two couches and a couple of chairs. Pan sat on one and Burado tried to sit next to her. I was sitting on a chair and she came and sat next to me. I guess he made her a little nervous. 

"Why did you really come?" He asked, giving Pan a dirty look for walking away from him. She frowned and looked away. 

'This guy is really gonna get on my nerves,' I thought. "Actually, I don't know about Pan, but I wanted to see how strong you were. Pan's eyes widened as I said this. 

"Oh, all right, but you won't win. I'm quite a bit stronger than Kichi." Burado said, smirking. 

"We'll see."

-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@

Okay, how was that one? It was a little longer than the others because I didn't want to add anymore chapters, but I guess I will anyway! Did you like it better than the other chapter 6? If not, tell me!! 

I also decided I'm probably not going to do this from Pan's POV because this got a little longer than I thought it would.

I know Pan probably would have punched Burado, but it's my story so I can do what I want.

Review!!

*-Michi-*


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really really sorry this took so long. I hope to at least get a few reviews, but I don't think I'll get much. I could think of absolutely nothing to write, so I wrote other fics. (I would appreciate it if you read and reviewed those, too ^.~) So, if anyone at all reads this, please review and tell me. Thanks!

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: not mine. 

******************************************************************************

Trunks and Burado both took fighting stances. Like with most fights, neither wanted to make the first move. But Trunks finally did. He moved so fast that Burado could hardly follow his movements.

Burado blocked the punches Trunks threw, but was unable to land a punch or kick of his own. He did, eventually, though. He sent Trunks through the roof with a sharp uppercut and followed him up.

He laced his fingers together and sent Trunks plummeting to the ground by hitting him in the back. He disappeared and reappeared below Trunks and sent him flying back up with a kick to the stomach. Again, he sent him back down but this time, he let him crash into the ground. Hard. Trunks laid there, motionless.

Then he remembered what this man, no this baka, had done to Pan. And what they could have easily done. He remembered what she had looked like when he found her. In so much pain. And how low her ki had been. These memories enraged him. He turned super saiyan and flew at Burado so fast that he had no time to react.

Burado went crashing into the ground. He laid there for a few seconds and flew back at Trunks. Trunks dodged the punches and kicks easily. 

Trunks caught Burado's hand and swung him around. After going in a circle about 5 times, he let go. Burado crashed into and through a nearby wall. Trunks followed him and pinned him to the ground when he tried to get back up.

"Now," Trunks demanded in a low growl. "Tell me why you did that to Pan!"

"B-because we are the last of our race." Sensing that he wasn't going to win, Burado decided to answer Trunks' questions. "We needed a semi-strong female to help us try to resurrect our race." 

"You should of chosen someone that wanted to help you then. Good-bye." And with that, Trunks used a Final Flash and blasted Burado into the next dimension. "Go to Hell."

"Trunks!" Pan yelled happily. "You did it!" She launched herself into his arms. He kissed her deeply and only broke the kiss because of lack of air. 

"Let's go home." Trunks said. 

"Yes, finally, I feel safe." Pan said. "Although, I felt safe in your arms anyway." This caused Trunks to blush. He lifted her in his arms and flew off. 

"I can fly, you know." Pan said to him. 

"Yep, I know." 

******************************************************************************

Okie dokie, people! I finally finished this fic! I know that has to be about the shortest chapter I've written, but I'm so sorry! Please review! I beg! Please! Thanks to those who review and poopy-doo on those who don't! (I'm in a good mood. ^-^)


End file.
